Aritomo Gotō
|death_date = Nishida, Imperial Japanese Navy. |birth_place =Ibaraki, Japan |death_place =Solomon Islands |placeofburial = |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears =1910-1942 |rank =Vice Admiral |unit = |commands = , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 27th Destroyer Group, 5th Destroyer Group, 10th Destroyer Group, 2nd Cruiser Division, Close Support Force, Invasion Force, Support Force Main Body, 6th Cruiser Divisionhttp://navalhistory.flixco.info/H/106119x19846/8330/a0.htm |battles =World War II * Battle of Wake Island * Invasion of Tulagi * Battle of the Coral Sea * Battle of Savo Island * Battle of Cape Esperance |awards =Order of the Rising Sun (4th class) |website = }} Lacroix, Japanese Cruisers, p. 308 was an admiral in the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. Early career Gotō was born in Ibaraki prefecture in 1888. He graduated from the 38th class of the Imperial Japanese Naval Academy in 1910, ranked 30th out of a class of 149 cadets. As a midshipman, he served on the cruiser and battleship . On being commissioned as ensign in 1911, he was assigned to , followed by the submarine tender Toyohashi. After his promotion to sub-lieutenant in 1913, Gotō served on the destroyer Murakumo (1898). During World War I, he was sent to the South Pacific to man a radio outpost, and later as a crewman on the cruiser . After his promotion to lieutenant in 1917, he served on the battleship , destroyer Tanikaze (1919) and cruiser . As a lieutenant commander from 1923, Gotō captained the destroyers , Urakaze (1915), , , , and . After his promotion to commander in 1928, he commanded the , , Destroyer Group 27, and Destroyer Group 5. Gotō was promoted to captain on 15 November 1933. He was assigned as commander of Destroyer Group 10, followed by captain of the cruisers , , , and battleships and . Gotō became a rear admiral on 15 November 1939 and was made commander of Cruiser Division 2. On 10 September 1941 he was placed in command of Cruiser Division 6 (CruDiv6), consisting of the four heavy cruisers (Gotō's flagship), , , and . World War II On 23 December 1941, CruDiv6 supported the second assault on Wake Island in which Japanese troops were able to capture the island after the intense Battle of Wake Island. In May 1942, from CruDiv6, Gotō commanded an element of the "Main Body Support Force," providing cover, along with the light aircraft carrier , for the Operation Mo offensive, including landings on Tulagi and an attempted assault on Port Moresby, New Guinea that resulted in the Battle of the Coral Sea. During the battle, U.S. aircraft attacked and sank Shōhō, with Gotō's cruisers located too far away to provide anti-aircraft protection for the carrier, for the loss of Hackett, HIJMS Aoba. Operating from Kavieng, New Ireland, and Rabaul, New Britain, Gotō's CruDiv6 supported Japanese naval operations during the first several months of the Guadalcanal campaign. CruDiv6, with other Japanese warships and under the overall command of Gunichi Mikawa, participated in the Battle of Savo Island on 8 August 1942 resulting in the sinking of four Allied cruisers. On the return trip to Kavieng, however, Kako was torpedoed and sunk. On 11 October, the remaining three cruisers of CruDiv6 approached Guadalcanal at night to bombard the Allied airbase at Henderson Field as well as to support a large “Tokyo Express” run occurring the same evening. Gotō's force was surprised by a force of American cruisers and destroyers under the command of U.S. Rear Admiral Norman Scott. In the resulting Battle of Cape Esperance, Gotō was mortally wounded onboard Aoba and died later on 12 October. References Books * * * * * * * * * External links * * * - somewhat inaccurate on details, since it was written during the war * Notes Category:1888 births Category:1942 deaths Category:Military personnel from Ibaraki Prefecture Category:Japanese military personnel of World War II Category:Imperial Japanese Navy admirals Category:Japanese military personnel killed in World War II